


Anarchy in the UK

by mikeystardust



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Back Alley Sex, M/M, Med Student John, PWP, punk!Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeystardust/pseuds/mikeystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Med school student John Watson and punk rocker Greg Lestrade meet in a gay bar. Back alley sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anarchy in the UK

**Author's Note:**

> Not brit picked or beta'ed ^^  
> Very short :(

The “Anarchy” was a quite popular gay club in the center of London, and that was where the med student John and his friend Mike were heading in a cloudy Friday night. It was quite chilly out, as it was mid-November already. They arrived at the club at about eleven pm, and there already were quite a few drunk people lingering around in front of the entrance. “Hey hottie! Nice ass!” one of the sitting guys shouted at John, who just walked by with a straight face. As they entered, they were greeted by a steam of hot, stale air, and the loud beat of dance music. John sat down at the bar, ordering himself a beer, and Mike disappeared towards the dance floor in a matter of minutes. Sipping at his beer, the young blonde observed the people around them, a lot of gay guys dancing and grinding against each other. After finishing his beer, he got up, and entered the dance floor, dancing alone, slightly awkward. He didn’t stay alone for very long.   
Tattooed arms slid around his waist and pulled him close from behind. As John turned his head to see who he was dancing with, he grinned. Fuck that guy was hot. A young man, probably just about his age, grinned back at him. He had a black Mohawk, with his tips dyed in rainbow colors, and two lip rings, as well as a septum and nose ring at the side of his nose. “Hey cutie. Name’s Greg.” He said, talking directly into his ear as the music was very loud and thrumming. “Name’s John!” The shorter man answered, and turned around in Greg’s arms, to see him better. The punk was wearing ripped jeans, which hid nothing, black boots, a ripped shirt that was more hole than shirt and several spikey leather bands around his wrists. And goddamnit if he wasn’t attractive. Greg was giving him an all over too, and grinned to himself. Suddenly, the music changed from weird dance, bass heavy music, to a heavy rock song, and they started dancing again. A small mosh pit formed on the dance floor, which was dominated by a few punks and metal guys. Greg shot John a glance, then pulled him with him into the mosh pit. John had never been in one before, but he held himself quite well. Until Greg crashed into him and they went down together. “Fuck, SORRY!” Greg shouted over the music, but didn’t get up off him. The blond med student looked up at him, awkwardly trying to shuffle away and get up, but Greg didn’t let him. Instead, he leaned down, put his hands on either side of John’s head and kissed him hard. The song was over, and couples around them started swaying to the next slow number, but they still were on the floor kissing. John slid his hands on Greg’s ass, and squeezed it through his jeans, which had quite a large rip on his left buttock. He slid one finger into the rip, and stroked over the warm skin. Greg stopped suddenly, and got off him. He held out his hand and helped John up, then did not let him go, and pulled him outside.   
John found himself pressed against a brick wall, mouth covered by the one of a really hot punk, who tasted of beer and cigarette smoke. He kissed back, of course, and wrapped his arms around him. As Greg pulled back, he was panting slightly. “Johnny? Let me fuck you?” he whispered into his ear. John, who honestly was pretty aroused, nodded. He looked around, if there were any other people around, but there weren’t, as they used a side entrance, which led into a dark back alley. The punk leaned forward and kissed him again, sliding his hands under John’s shirt, tweaking one of his nipples. Then he winked at him, and went down on his knees, to open John’s pants. Said man shivered, as his hard dick was exposed to the cold November air. He shivered just again as Greg took him into his warm wet mouth quickly. He threaded his hands together behind the other man’s head, and let his own head fall back onto the brick wall, and moaned softly. “Fuck. Greg….please…gosh, please fuck me.” Greg looked up at him with his big dark eyes, then pulled off, stood up and pulled out his very hard cock. “Bend over love.” John turned around, hands on the wall, and pushed out his butt. Greg shoved down his pants enough to have access to John’s round and firm butt, which he gave a hard slap. The bent over man flinched and moaned, as Greg kissed his shoulder and eased a lube slick finger into him. A second and –oh god- third finger entered John in very quick succession. “Ready?” John just nodded, pushing back as the fingers disappeared. He heard the ripping open of a condom packet, and he felt himself getting stretched shortly later. Greg gave him a few minutes to adjust, then started thrusting into him hard. John braced himself against the wall, and moaned loudly. “Little bit of a screamer, huh?” said Greg in a teasing voice. John nodded, moaning again, writhing. He thrusted harder and harder, getting into a merciless rhythm. “Greg! PLEASE! Fuck!” John shouted. “SHUT UP FAGS!” someone shouted over from the main street. “They can hear you…they can hear how much you enjoy this.” Greg whispered. The other man just moaned at that. “Greg…so close…touch me…please…” Complying, Greg slid one hand to the other side to jerk John off. With a loud shout John came all over the brick wall, and after Greg continued thrusting, he came as well, into the condom. He kissed his shoulder, then pulled out and threw the condom away. “John…that was…fucking hot.” “Oh hell yeah it was.” John pulled him in for yet another kiss. “Come with me back to mine?”


End file.
